1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for separating an intestine subjected to a pulling force from a fatty structure connected to the intestine.
2. Description of Related Art
Intestines, guts or bowels are traditionally used in the production of sausage. Substances present on the inside of the intestinal wall are also applied in the manufacture of medicines. There is therefore a need to detach the intestines of slaughtered animals to enable further processing thereof. This relates substantially to intestines of pigs, cattle and sheep. It has otherwise been found that the measures according to the invention produce good results, particularly in the case of pigs.
In the case of sheep and pigs, the small intestine and the duodenum are attached in serpentine form to a fatty structure. The large intestine is in principle also attached to this fatty structure, but the large intestine is less suitable for further processing. The measures according to the present invention therefore relate solely to the separation of the small intestine and the duodenum from the fatty structure. During slaughtering of the animal, the fatty structure is cut out of the carcass together with the intestines attached thereto. The small intestine and the duodenum then have to be separated from the fatty structure. The fact that the intestines extend in loops and parts of the intestines lying close to the fatty structure are connected to the fatty structure makes separation of the intestines and the fatty structure particularly difficult. This separating process thus takes place by hand. It is noted that the fatty structure consists not only of fat but also of other parts, such as blood vessels. It is precisely the blood vessels which form a strong connection between the intestines and the fatty structure. The fatty structure is therefore also referred to hereinbelow as a structure.
It is known to pull the intestines loose of the fatty structure by hand at the positions where the intestines are connected to the fatty structure. It is likewise known to sever the connection between intestine and fatty structure using a knife. In both cases it is difficult and time-consuming work. Particularly where use is made of a knife, there is a great danger of the intestine being damaged.
To avoid these drawbacks NL-A-6 511 383 discloses a device for separating an intestine subjected to a pulling force from a structure, such as a fatty structure, connected to the intestine, wherein the device comprises a guide adapted to guide a part of the structure lying close to the intestine from the feed side of the guide and a cutting member connected to the guide for the purpose of severing the structure in the vicinity of the intestine.
In this prior art device the guide means are adapted to guide the fatty structure or the intestine after the separation. The cutting, and thereby the separation of the intestine and the fatty structure take place here prior to the guiding so that the guiding is not optimal and the position of the cut is greatly subject to variation. This is undesirable on the one hand because the inaccuracy of the cut increases the chance of the cut extending into the intestine and the intestine thereby being damaged, and on the other because it is important to make the cut as close as possible to the intestine. After all, the attachment between the fatty structure and the intestine is formed largely by blood vessels. When the cut extends some distance from the intestine, the remaining intestine is provided with portions of severed blood vessel. When the intestine is processed to sausage, these result in a less attractive appearance of the sausage. Intestines provided with such blood vessel portions therefore have a lower market value. Although these blood vessel portions can be removed, this results in costly and time-consuming additional work. It is therefore important to have the cut between the intestine and the fatty structure take place as close as possible to the intestine, but without damaging the intestine.
In most cases the fatty structure is cut from the carcass as one whole together with the intestines when the animal is slaughtered. It is however also a possibility that the fatty structure is not cut from the carcass as a whole or is cut in parts from the carcass, or that the severed fatty structure is divided before the intestines are separated from the fatty structure. The invention likewise applies to such a situation. Not precluded here is that portions of fatty structure are individually fixed and that the separation from the intestines then takes place. The invention also applies to such a situation.
The object of the invention is to provide such a device, wherein the cut takes place as precisely as possible so as to enable the cutting to be performed as close as possible to the intestine without damaging the intestine.